Five Times Kim Seokjin Was a True Mom
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Five time Kim Seokjin acted like a mom to Bts. Fandom: Bts


Title: Five Times Kim Seokjin Was a True Mom

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Bts

Series: none

Pairings: Rap Monster/Seokjin

Characters: Jin, J-Hope, Rap Monster, V, Jimin, Suga, and Jungkook.

Summary: Five time Kim Seokjin acted like a mom to Bts.

Disclaimer: Bts is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

 **[One]**

"JIN!"

Jin groaned loudly at the yell. He knew he should have went grocery shopping alone but Hoseok was up and he won't stop pouting until Jin agreed he could tag along. 'Ignore him and he'll stop yelling' Jin thought.

"Jin!"

Jin frowned at the yell dropping the two cereal boxes into the cart as he turned around to head towards the source of the yell. Rounding the corner, Jin raised his eyebrow at Hoseok who opened his mouth to yell again untul he caught sight of his hyung. "Jin!" Hoseok yelled jumping up and down.

"Inside voices, Hoseok inside voices. Now what are you all excited about?" Jin asked approaching the other.

Hoseok grabbed his hyung's arm forcing the man close as he pointed at roll of freshly caught, and skinned fish. Hoseok immediately turned towards Jin, giving his biggest puppy dog eyes as he pleaded with the elder. Usually he would have just thrown it into the cart but last time he did that, he had to clean all the dishes for two weeks. "Can we please have Sashimi for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know Seokinnie." Jin said. He glanced at the skinned fish. It did look good, and it was half price off.

"Pleasssseeeee." Hoseok pouted clinging onto his hyung. Jin sighed knowing that he was going to give in in moment. Slowly nodding Jin smiled at the cheer he received and tight hug.

"Thank you eomma!"

"Whatever. Just make sure to get baemjangeo-hoe (freshwater eel), bungeo-hoe (crucian carp), and daegu-hoe (cod) for everyone else. Also find a vegetable to be prepared with it because there's no way I'm letting you all eat just fish, and rice." Jin ordered.

* * *

 **[Two]**

A messy kitchen wasn't what Seokjin planned on seeing when he woke up that morning. He made sure to wake up a hour before the others to cook breakfast before they started they're business schedule. Walking towards the kitchen Jin frowned when he heard the muttering and sounds of pots. Moving quicker Seokjin froze at the sight before him. Squeezing the bridge of his nose Seokjin looked at the mess of his kitchen; there were pots, pans, ktichen utensils, and varies of slumps of raw dough everywhere.

"Don't." Seokjin hissed throwing his hand up when the maknae line tried to speak. He needed a moment to breath before he snapped. he had only one rule in the kitchen, do not try to cook and the maknae line broke that one rule.

"Now, One tell me what happened in here." Seokjin demanded after a few deep breathes. Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook all stared speaking at once trying to explain what part they played in the destruction of the kitchen. Jin heard enough as he threw his hand up silencing them. Pointing at Taehyung Jin waited for his explanation.

Taehyung shifted from foot to foot underneath the eye of his hyung, "We were trying to make you breakfast since you always wake up early to make some for us."

Jin looked towards Jungkook, and Jimin who nodded hard before the other. Almost making Jin worry that they're heads were gonna fly off. When Seokjin took a deep breth, he found the three looking anywhere but him. They are obviously nervous and Seokjin knows. The way Taehyung was now fiddling with his fingers, the way Jimin is shifting foot to foot, and the way Jungkook was pulling on the hem of his night shirt. All the anger flooded out of Jin as he looked at his maknaeline who all looked on the verge of tears.

"Come here," Jin whispered. Rubbing the backs of the boys in his arms pressing kisses to their foreheads as they continued to mutter apologizes and fight back tears. "I'm not mad. Thank you for trying to make breakfast but just leave the cooking to me form now on. Now shoo, go and wake up your sleeping hyungs. Tell them to wash up and we'll have breakfast soon." Seokjin tells them with a smile. The three returned it before hugging Seokjin again

"Okay eomma!" The boys ringed off arguing over who had to wake Suga-hyung up.

* * *

 **[Three]**

"Owww!"

Jin froze his head snapping towards the sound which he was pretty sure was V. Jin apologized to the fans in front of him as he leaned back to find Suga hitting V repeatedly with a stuffed toy. Rolling his eyes Jin tried to see if Suga would stop but the other seemed more annoyed continuing his hitting on V. Poking Namjoon who handed over his mic without complaint.

"Suga." Jin announced catching everyone's attention. Suga knew that tone. He dropped the stuffed animal quickly giving one of his cutest faces as he grabbed his own mic, "Yes hyung."

"What are you doing?" Jin asked cutely smiling brightly at Suga.

"Ugh. Playing with V."

"Mhmm. Play something else, and apologize." Jin ordered. Suga nodded leaning over to apologize to V who demanded a hug in return. Jin nodded in a pleased manner as he turned back to the fans apologizing for being rude.

* * *

 **[Four]**

"Kookie! Suga!"

Jin smiled as he heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards the kitchen. Humming Jin pulled out two fat pieces of shrimp and sausage blowing on them to cool down.

"Hyung?" Jungkook asked as he turned around holding out his fork to Jungkook who didn't hesitant to take part of the food into his mouth. Suga raised a eyebrow at older man but slowly opened his mouth for the other part of the food. Jin stared watching both eat before he involuntarily wiped Suga's mouth as some juice ran down.

"What do you think? Too spicy? Too sweet? More spice or more sugar?" Jin asked.

"More spice beside that its good." Suga said as he savored the taste.

"Mhmh." Jungkook muttered as he grabbed the fork trying to steal another bite but Jin interrupted it. Jin shook his head at one his maknae's pout, "No more until dinner. Now Sugago wash up and tell the others. Kookie set the table."

"Okay Jin-hyung." the boys chorused together.

* * *

 **[Five]**

"I mean Suga not even that cute and J-Hope looks funny."

"Don't forget Rap Monster, he looks like a pig. No wonder he doesn't get any lines."

"V too. He tries to hard."

Jin felt his blood run cold.

His hand tighten into fist as he scanned the area to find the girls talking in a corner. The girls were standing in the corner boldly talking while taking glances towards the group continuing on with they're jokes and harsh words. Usually Jin would comfort the others demanding that they ignore them and leave the situation alone but when he saw J-Hope's smile drop it was on. Standing up Jin ignored his group's words as he marched towards the group of girls who stopped talking the second they noticed him.

"Hi Jin-oppa-" one of the girls started but the look Jin gave them shut them up. The tense was thick, and deep as Jin glared at each girl locking eyes with them personally.

"How dare you? Are none of you not disgusted with yourself or your behavior. You don't know any of them, and yet you judge them. Suga, Rap Monster, and J-Hope one of the attractive people I have ever meet and you girls have no room to talk. They're top visuals along with being great people sometime none of you would understand. Rap Monster also writes our songs. He gives more lines to the other members to highlight they're voices instead of his own. Do any of you write songs? No, okay. Also V is one of the most hard worker people in this room. He works until he can't feel his arms, and legs the next day. Now, you will shut up and stop talking about people who have no idea about. And its not Jin-oppa, I will never be your oppa. It's Mr. Kim. Have a good day." Jin finished with a very disapproving look that resembled someone's mother.

Walking away he grabbed his boyfriend Namjoon's hand and called the others to follow him.


End file.
